


【刷新HP AU】Nepeta cataria

by lululia



Series: Catpara-HP!AU [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululia/pseuds/lululia





	【刷新HP AU】Nepeta cataria

1）理论上来说是中秋贺文  
2）本文是【刷新HP AU】Catpara 的番外，宝钻X HP crossover——时间线在本篇HE后三年左右这个样子，老五和牙口毕业后在霍格莫德村开了家魔药店并同居时的故事。  
3）和本篇有剧情关联，但不涉及剧透——鬼知道为什么我正文都没写完就搞出了完结番外这种东西。  
4）三轮车+酒驾注意。  
5）おまけ部分是理科生对《HP》原著设定最后的倔强（脑补），不足以采信，看个乐就好。  
=================================  
（一）  
他从小便一直追逐着父亲的脚步，认为那就是命运的轨迹。  
可他比谁都明白，自己想要做什么。他的灵魂里没有耀眼的秘火，头脑里没有绝世的智慧，结果可能要辛苦一些，但比起父亲，他唯有努力不会输他半分。父亲擅长的绝大部分事情，总有一天他也能做到同样的。在他人生中最特殊的那个八月三十一号，他把计划一项项列进了新买的笔记本——炼金术、魔文、咒语……还有变形术。  
笔记本的第一页上，画着黑色鬃毛的俊美雄狮。  
他要成为一个阿尼马格斯。  
·  
把这个计划排得那么靠前可不是容易的事，但他掐着手指衡量了一下，他即将到来的学生时代空闲时间并不多（如果他想在三年级把除了占卜以外的课程都选上的话），而且相对集中在前两个学年。违法乱纪肯定是逃不掉了，他还得拉上Celegorm做共犯，以免自己意外猝死在城堡的某个角落里没人收尸。  
Celegorm起初被吓得不行，但终究还是耐不住他的软磨硬泡，提出了“我先学一阵，要是没出问题你再开始学”这样的折衷方案。那真是不亚于往沉睡的狮身蝎尾兽屁股下塞爆竹的恐怖举动，当时他才一年级，Celegorm则是三年级，正是魔杖都举不稳，对着变形课作业连个屁都憋不出来的倒霉年龄。Curufin每次在失眠中后悔时都会想，当时若是出现一点意外情况，把他给吓退就好了，他撂挑子不干的话Celegorm也不会继续。  
可问题就是，没有意外情况。  
Celegorm的试验太过顺利了，很有可能一不小心顺利出了世界纪录。仅在两个月后，他就能成功化身为一只野牛般大的狼狗了。  
“没问题。”大狗抖擞着满身黄金色的皮毛，对目瞪口呆的弟弟说，“唉，要是变形课的期末考试有这么简单就好了。”  
Curufin受到了相当沉重的打击，以至于忽略了对方成功的秘籍不是努力，而在于他是Celegorm——在学会说人话之前就和厨房里的耗子建立起深厚革命友情的Celegorm。他可以战胜难题，却永远不能战胜天赋，就算天天熬夜熬到胃出血……也不能。  
·  
回忆学生时代对Curufin这样苛刻的人来说可不是什么愉快的事情，但他无法控制。  
Curufin与镜子里毛茸茸的黑猫恶狠狠地瞪着彼此，随着一声漏气般的“噗”声，他又变回了那个瘦削苍白的青年。但他原本柔顺的黑发变得像猫毛般蓬乱，其间还支楞着一对小小的尖耳朵，他狠狠地甩了下头，把它们弄没了。  
那个时候他拼尽全力，只花了比Celegorm多一个月的时间就练成了阿尼玛吉。他成功了，没错，却留下了流毒至今的纰漏。比如说他很难控制自己的化身——在学校的时候，他不得不偷偷搬进有求必应屋里居住，逃掉了几乎所有课程，以免自己一不留神在大庭广众之下大变活猫。在任何有人能看见的地方他都必须严格控制情绪，等到事情终于有所好转的时候，那些关于他不是人的留言都已经散布到德姆斯特朗去了。  
他至今还记得，上了学之后几乎和他老死不相往来的Caranthir给他寄来的第一封猫头鹰邮件里就有这么一句话。  
“我同学想找你要个签名”——信封里还附着一张麻瓜电影的海报，上头画着个黑皮衣黑墨镜黑机车黑板寸，下面一行大字“T-800”。  
当然，这事不算什么。因为那个Telchar是一位相当优秀的巫师，和他有着相似的兴趣，能得到一位这样的朋友足以填补他对Caranthir的怨恨。严重的是别的问题。  
“唔，你要习惯做猫。”从前，Celegorm建议他，“阿尼玛吉的要点是巫师和化身的同调，所以大家往往都会变成和自己最相似的动物。你变成猫的时候，就应当跟随猫的习性和思维。”  
“你变成狗的时候也是这样吗？”他问。  
“当然，用动物的脑子思考太多还是挺辛苦的。”  
“……老实说，你吃过几次屎了？”  
Celegorm微妙地沉默了，于是他打心眼里拒绝了这个提案。即使永远学不会用四条腿保持平衡，他也不希望自己有朝一日会津津有味地舔脚或是去下水道觅食。他甚至做好了放弃这门技能的准备。  
但现实总是残酷的，尤其是对他这种一旦倒霉起来就会特别倒霉的人而言——他成功地在做猫的时候保持了人的尊严，可猫的习性却反过来渗入了他作为人类的生活之中。他开始怕水，畏寒，习惯在狭窄的地方或是蜷曲着身体入睡，被各种不应为人所注意的小动静搞得一惊一乍。 还有——一些没有验证过但是很可能已经存在的问题，他宁愿装聋作哑也不想再理解自己有多失败了。  
镜中的他已完全具备了一副锐利的五官，过去附着在脸颊上仅有的一点柔软肉感已经荡然无存了，他从少年时的费诺变成了青年费诺，从另一方面来说，这也意味着他忍受人不人猫不猫的日子快十年了，他默默想着，这种滑稽日子决不能再继续下去了。  
尤其当你的男朋友叫Finrod时，更是如此。  
·  
Curufin从浴室走出来时，Finrod正在客厅里听收音机，他半躺在沙发上，两条腿耷拉得老长，还一大把一大把地往嘴里塞着多味豆，真想不通他能从中吃出什么味来。在他的对面，两台落地音响声嘶力竭地咆哮着。  
“……Duilin！Duilin拿到了球！Elemmarkil！Galdor！Rog！Rog又传给了Duilin——哦，看哪！Beleg和Glorfindel看向了同一个地方，是金色……”  
Curufin扬起魔杖一点，振奋人心的呐喊戛然而止，取而代之的是一段懒洋洋的音乐——“……欢迎来到Salgant的《今日音乐教室》，愿罗蕾莱的祝福与您同在……”  
看见Curufin一言不发地朝这边走来，Finrod迅速收起腿，让他能坐在自己旁边：“你洗完澡了？”  
“我有事情跟你说。”  
Curufin没有理会沙发上的半截空位，而是翘着一边腿坐到了扶手上，藉着有高度优势的地理位置，他冷漠地俯视着Finrod嘴边的豆子碎。  
“急吗？”  
“不急又怎么样？”  
Finrod十年如一日地傻笑起来：“不怎么样。有什么我能替你效劳的吗，亲爱的？”  
“蠢货，不要用这种服装店女柜员的口气说话。”Curufin用一边胳膊支着沙发靠背，“你是不是很多媚娃亲戚？”  
“你不是对妖精们不感兴趣吗？怎么突然问起这个？”  
“我听说她们的魔药技术很稀奇，大概是哪方面的稀奇？”  
Finrod沉思着，抓起另一把多味豆：“要我说的话，这是一种偏见。人们总是会以猎奇的角度评判妖精的魔法，却忽略了比起巫师，她们才是天生的魔法化身。所以准确来说不是‘她们掌握着稀奇的魔法’，而是‘她们掌握着大量的魔法，其中有一些对人类来说很稀奇’。”他顿了顿，Curufin本以为他要接着往嘴里塞东西，但他却松开了手，让豆子劈里啪啦地落回罐子里，“不过她们的魔法太过随心所欲了，从没有固定的魔咒或配方，你想了解恐怕也有点难。”  
“什么意思？”  
“打个比方，就像你去服装店，裁缝会按照你的要求和他自身的技能给你做出袍子。虽然每家服装店的袍子都能穿，但它们肯定是因人而异的，而且可能会出现很神奇的款式——而人的魔法，相比之下更像是在成衣店买衣服，明白吗？”  
“无论什么‘神奇的款式’都能做到吗？”  
“我觉得这取决于要求本身……”Finrod的声音戛然而止。  
Curufin忽然俯身靠近Finrod，嘴唇恰好悬停在他耳边一个微妙的距离上，变成猫的时候Curufin总是跌跌撞撞的，但平时不怎么运动的人形的他意外地平衡性还不错。微湿的黑发从肩上落下，像墨水般淌入茂盛而蓬乱的金色发丛中，令两种截然不同的体温和洗发露气味混合在一起。“她们能不能从人身上将阿尼玛吉抹除？”他压低了声音，好像在防备着几百条埋伏在周围的伸缩耳。  
他满意地看见Finrod微微一颤，以余光惊讶地打量着他：“难道你不想当阿尼马格斯了？”  
“嗯，差不多。”Curufin撩起一缕金发，缠绕在食指和中指间欣赏着，“毕竟现在对我来说，这个能力没什么用了。”  
“不行，那太可惜了。”Finrod瞪着他那本来就大得浮夸的眼睛，“三个月就学成的阿尼马格斯——就算是违法的——这可是能够写进自传里吹到下辈子的身份啊。”  
“我又不打算写自传。”  
“你不写不代表我不想写。”  
你为什么要在自传里吹别人的事迹？而且百分百会因为滞销而被回收去做再生纸的玩意有诞生的必要吗？Curufin轻轻咳嗽一声，声音像融化的糖块一样柔软地拉长：“可是你也知道我当时学得……有点急，除此之外还有什么办法能祛除阿尼玛吉对人的不良影响？要是可以的话我也想像父亲和Turko那样做个正常的阿尼马格斯，但都已经这么多年了……在学校时发生的那件事，你没忘记吧？”  
“唔，印象深刻。”  
“直到现在我有时候都会感到后怕。”Curufin叹息，“要是那时候我再也没能变回来该怎么办。”  
“如果大伯没把我枭首示众的话，我很愿意养你一辈子——好了，别瞪我，不开玩笑了。”Finrod用没抓过多味豆那边手帮他滑落到手肘上的浴袍领子拉好，“你真想尝试的话，我可以给外祖父写信安排一下，下周我们一起去Alqualondë。”  
“亲自去吗？”  
“当然，和去圣芒戈看病一样，如果她们对你这个情况很有经验那我们就能赶在太阳下山前回对角巷买两份冰淇淋庆祝一下。但如果情况麻烦，就要在媚娃的村子里住一段时间了。”  
“媚，媚娃的村子？”  
“放心，我上学的时候经常在那里过暑假，那会是你这辈子见过最美的地方。山清水秀，空气清新，完美无缺——除了交通不太方便，只能从我外祖父家步行着过去，而且不要惹她们生气……她们喜欢吃生肉不适应的话可以带个便携炉但最好不要被她们发现你在茅草屋里生火，嗯，还有晚上千万不能出门不然会被卷进她们的舞会里，不小心从她们跳舞的地方走过会倒好一阵血霉——不过你可以放心，要是有媚娃想把你带走我肯定会去救……”  
“我才不要去那种鬼地方！”Curufin像被踩着尾巴一样，发出尖锐的抗议，“就不能让你外祖父送一个媚娃过来吗？！”  
“不能，让媚娃出现在人类集聚的地方是一件很不负责的事情，而且她们也不愿意来。”  
“那写信呢？写封信描述一下情况，寄给那些媚娃。然后让她们把解决方案再寄回来？”  
“她们其实不怎么识字。而且猫头鹰很可能会被吃掉。”  
“你又没试过。”  
Finrod摸了摸下巴，深沉地说：“我试过，要不你以为当年的空鸟笼是怎么来的？”  
“……”  
Finrod同情地看着无话可说的恋人——他居然将就着这个斜躺在沙发上像是《创造亚当》般的姿势满脸惊愕地僵硬了好几秒，令Finrod十分渴望用飞来咒把书房里的相机招过来留下这世界名画般的一刻。可思来想去追求艺术的心情还是被求生欲干翻在地，于是他快要伸向口袋里的手抬到半路便停住了，转去摸Curufin的头：“没关系，我会陪……啊！”  
Curufin熟练地躲开，两指一卷扯紧了手中的头发，铁灰色的眼睛里迸射出恶毒的火花。“你是故意的吧？”他的口气瞬间变得像是在和芬国昐谈生意的费诺。  
“啊？”Finrod被天降一锅砸得措手不及，他实在想不通自己诚恳热情的一番话在Curufin脑子里发生了什么样的黑暗化学反应，“我怎么了？”  
“因为你最喜欢看我笑话了，不是吗？”  
Finrod头顶上落下一大把纸片，他本能地缩了缩脖子，尔后定睛一看，发现那些全是照片。即使是陌生人也能看出这些照片大多拍摄于同一间屋子里，主角都是一只娇小的长毛黑猫，起初它像一滴不慎洒落的墨渍般与静止的黑白场景完美地融为一体，但含有魔法的显影液会活生生地复现曾经的拍摄者所见的景象，于是在两人的目光下，它们傻兮兮地——Finrod非常抱歉地发现自己时至如今都无法找到更含蓄的形容——动了起来，有的跌跌撞撞，有的探头探脑，有的则是大剌剌地顺拐。然后它们无一例外从椅子、沙发背、桌面或是衣柜顶摔了下去，像个黑毛线球似地一路滚出镜头外。  
唯一例外的一张躺在Finrod的肚脐上，那之中的黑猫正搂着自己的尾巴蜷在印花靠枕上熟睡着。然后它迷迷糊糊地在自己尾尖上啃了一大口，无声尖叫着跳出了相框外。  
“噗嗤。”  
Finrod没能成功保住矜持，发出了禁忌的声音。  
像烟头一样滚烫的魔杖尖捅在他的太阳穴上，Curufin低沉地说，“我之前还好奇，你在屋子里整天捧着个相机想干什么……哈，原来不是在研究狐媚子的生态啊。”  
“不不不，你误会了！”Finrod呲牙咧嘴，分不清不堪重负的发根和太阳穴哪边更痛一点，“首先我的初衷确实是研究狐媚子，这些大多是你路过的时候无意中……”  
“无意中拍到的。”Curufin平静地问：“你觉得有趣吗？”  
“……那要看你的意见？”  
Finrod感觉Curufin在身后吐出了一口沉重的呼吸，好像在克制着什么，然而不太成功，他还是听见了一声咬牙切齿的“该死”。Curufin松开了他的头发，魔杖也撤走了，Finrod一时仍不敢回头，直到Curufin的脚步声气势汹汹地离去。过了一会儿，他拖着一只塞得满满当当的旅行箱从卧室走出来，重新回到Finrod眼角的余光中。  
Finrod从沙发上跳起来：“你要去哪？”  
“回家。”  
“等等……”  
Curufin头也不回地，重重把门摔上了。Finrod呆愣着，对着空气慢慢说出了下半句话。  
“……你不能穿着浴袍就出门。”  
（二）  
Finrod惊醒于一身冷汗之中，他的背后湿透了，将他的皮肤、睡衣和床单几乎粘在了一起。他深呼吸了几下，侧过身去，将视线从黑漆漆的床罩顶转向黑漆漆的身边，然后试探性地往前方伸出手。  
被子里浸满了人的体温，很快便有一个温暖的身体顺着他的动作靠进他怀中。  
“……怎么了？”Curufin在被他搂紧时困倦地问道，以往清晰有力的嗓音变得黏糊糊的，很像是猫打呼噜的声音。  
“没事，我刚才好像做了个噩梦。”  
“嗯？好吧，伟大的预言家的噩梦……又有彗星要撞地球了吗，还是你昨天魁地奇锦标赛爆冷让你输掉了一千加隆？”  
“我梦见你离家出走了。”  
Curufin停顿了一下，嗤嗤地笑起来，温暖的呼吸像羽毛般扫在Finrod颈边。“你对我有什么误解？”  
“我认为还挺符合你作风的？”  
“开玩笑，假如我离家出走了谁来照顾那些小麻烦，你吗？我看你连奶瓶开口在哪都找不到吧。”  
“……”Finrod张了张嘴，但没能发出预想中那样冷静又不失幽默感的声音，”奶什么？”  
“啊，说到这个——对，差不多也是时间了。”  
没有顾及他的困惑，Curufin就像蟒蛇似地柔滑地从他手臂里钻出来，起身下了床。在Finrod因疲惫而刺痛的眼中，他是一个轮廓晦暗的影子，像烟雾般飘摇着，Finrod勉强看出他在扎头发，然后他溶进更深的黑暗中，从Finrod指尖能够着的范围内消失了。Finrod无由来地恐惧起来：“Curvo！你去哪里？”  
“当然是给Gil他们喂奶啊。”  
喂……嗯？啊……？“……你在说什么呢？Gil是谁？”  
忽然，床头的灯被点亮了，虽然光芒并非十分强烈，Finrod毫无准备的双眼还是刺痛起来，蒙上了一层泪水。他下意识地用手挡在眼前，透过指缝他朦胧地看见Curufin站在床边，一脸埋怨的样子。“我从来不指望你个蠢材能帮上忙。”他说，“但你至少得把亲儿子的名字记住吧？”  
在Finrod呆滞笔直的目光的注视下，Curufin从床边的摇篮里抱出了近一打有黑有黄还有三花，吱哇乱叫的幼猫，将它们一个个排在Finrod面前。  
“我最后提醒你一次——这是Gildor，这是Gilgalad，这是Gilgamesh……”  
·  
这应该是Finrod二十年来做过的，最可怕的梦了。  
·  
他不认为这是自己的期望，虽然在刚确定要和一个阿尼马格斯交往时，他确实天马行空地联想过很多奇怪的事情。比如说当猫的时候舔下肚的毛变回人后还要不要吐出来，生吃下去的老鼠会不会过后引起腹泻和病毒感染，一个怀孕的阿尼马格斯如果变成猫整整十个月那生出来的会是什么，诸如此类的——学术性疑问。但他可从没真的指望过Curufin下一窝猫崽，无关天堑般的性别差异，这是个基础的求生欲问题，就算只是潜意识的映像也不行，要是Curufin哪天一时兴起往他的奶油甜汤里下吐真剂呢？  
他应该更早地注意到那是噩梦的。他望着床罩顶上水蓝色的晴空——为了强迫自己早起，Curufin在烧掉了百来顶它的前辈后终于参透了霍格沃茨礼堂天花板涂料的秘密——想，梦里的Curufin可一点都不像他本人。Curufin特别厌恶肌肤接触，睡觉时总是远远地蜷缩在床的另一边。在某些特别疲惫的时候他也会无意识地靠过来，那些貌似温馨的情形到了后半夜无一例外地会演变为Curufin在不知什么梦的驱使下猛踹Finrod的肚子，一直把Finrod踢到他够不着的地方，比如说地毯上。然后说着一些喵里喵气的梦话，心满意足地卷走所有被子。第二天还不忘嘲笑Finrod，说他们家恐怕急需特大号的婴儿床。  
Finrod的生活真是一团糟，不光回想起来如此，现实还要更加令人无语。  
他翻过身，摸到了旁边的枕头，柔软的缎面冷得像窗户里吹进来的晨风，那里已经有一段时间没人碰过了。  
距离Curufin拎着箱子一去不返，已经过去两天了。  
·  
Finrod倒头回去又睡了两小时，额外收获了好几个别的噩梦和脑袋里灌了水般的闷痛。他不得不离开了床铺，开始洗漱以及想办法为自己搞一份像样的早饭。厨房原先是Curufin的地盘，除了做饭之外他还会在这里配置魔药，药材和食材在他毫无条理的摆放下全都相亲相爱地混作一团，Finrod认真地检视了每一样东西，找出一袋未开封的速溶咖啡，又挑出了三个鸡蛋——它们巧妙地隐藏在一篮子火红色，摸起来就像新鲜的心脏一样湿润柔软的东西里面。他用魔杖捅了下碗橱，令咖啡壶和一把银刀子（他衷心希望Curufin没拿它切过蛤蟆什么的）飞出来。平底锅自觉地把自己架在了炉子上，他敲了敲炉边，没有火苗冒出来，于是用上了几分劲，结果窜天的火柱把平底锅像费力拔烟火一样发射到了天花板上。  
这样下去可不行。  
过了一阵，他一手端着平底锅，另一手在下面举着喷火的魔杖给它加热时，严肃地想到。  
Curufin总是会因一些莫名其妙的事情生气，他习惯了无视这种情况，反正没过多久Curufin就会自己想开。但这回Curufin可能是认真的了。他从中感到了一种积年累月的怨愤，不是针对他的，而是针对阿尼马格斯这个身份的。以至于他一发现Finrod（有可能）在拿这方面的事情开玩笑就炸了。  
Finrod不了解当一个无证半吊子阿尼马格斯的感受，但他可以往另外一个方向去寻找同理心——假如他是个哑炮（和Curufin生活很容易形成这样的错觉），花了好几百加隆去报了个三十天速成梅林的培训班，好不容易能从魔杖里喷出几颗火星了，对人生重新燃起期望的时候。自己老婆突然在饭桌上暗示有这个闲工夫还不如去教巨怪打高尔夫……啊，确实很气人。  
锅里的煎蛋吱吱作响，时不时将几颗油星滋在Finrod手臂上，可他浑然不觉。  
就像Finrod之前所说的，如果Curufin真心想要摆脱现状的话，那他当然愿意尽力帮助Curufin，就算真的让他把两个媚娃带过来也行……他不能违心地说自己对这件事毫无意见，但他习惯尊重他人的选择。  
Finrod用漂浮咒把煎蛋塞进嘴里，就着几口有些沉淀的咖啡把它们像吞药一样咽下去。草草结束这顿从各方面评估都很不像样的早餐后，他一头扎进书房里。  
如今Palantir的通信网在巫师之中已经相当普及，但Finrod的外祖父Olwe住在一个连飞路网都不通的地方，与他通信需要特殊的手段。Finrod从书架上找到了一尊白天鹅的瓷像——它被藏在几本Curufin不感兴趣的小说后面，落了一层薄灰，Finrod把它放在桌子旁边，裁下一小截羊皮纸，在上面写道：  
请问您有可以将阿尼马格斯恢复成普通巫师的方法吗？我有一个朋友，他最近很厌倦当猫的生活。  
Ingoldo  
他写得很快，而且很潦草，落款的最后一个"O"还没写完，那只瓷鹅便忽地伸长了脖子将羊皮纸从他手边叼走，没几下就吞掉了。Finrod不太喜欢这玩意，因为它很容易把信纸以外的东西也吞下去，不写字的时候他总是谨慎地把手藏在桌子下，不管天鹅如何用那双蓝宝石镶成的眼睛瞪他他都坚决不拿出来。  
不到半分钟，天鹅便晃了晃脑袋，吐出一个纸团。  
没有  
上面用和他同样凌乱的笔迹，言简意赅地写到。即便如此最后一笔后依旧拉出了一道长而歪斜的拖痕，从中隐约可以窥见一场惨烈的人鹅之争。Finrod想了想，裁出一段新的羊皮纸。  
那有什么方法能让他体会到做猫的乐趣吗？  
这回等待的时间久了一些，天鹅饥不可耐地试图往桌子下面窥探。Finrod起身离开去泡了杯新的咖啡。他回来时目击了相当惊悚的一幕——瓷天鹅的肚子涨成了原先的两倍大，仿佛它是橡皮制成的，被什么东西给撑成了方形。它看见了Finrod，把脖子像炮筒一样对准他的方向抻成一条直线，如蟒蛇般张开大口，朝他喷射出一个包裹——因为腾不出手而被正面击中鼻子时，Finrod想，虽然他的外祖父跟天鹅生活了一辈子，但似乎对天鹅的形象有很深的误解。  
所幸的是那个包裹并不重，实际上像是枕头般松软。Finrod从中嗅到了一股草药的芳香。  
他疑惑地皱起了眉头。  
（三）  
三天前Curufin离开这扇门边时，完全没有料想到自己这么快就会回来。  
现在他穿着熨得比新制羊皮纸还要平，一看就知道贵的吓人的长袍，茂密的黑发往后梳去，几乎是被发油一根根地黏在了固定的位置上，露出那张著名的英俊脸庞。他今天走出Formenos庄园时，Feanor还困惑地问他是不是打算在路上顺途参加什么舞会，他没有回答。  
可今天的霍格莫德村静悄悄的，完全不像他穿着浴袍跑出门那天——正值惯例的开放日，路上挤满了霍格沃茨的小屁孩们，他们就像被丢进珠宝店的嗅嗅一样精神亢奋，极度敏锐。尽管Curufin在离门口不到一米远的地方就幻影移形了，他还是觉得至少有八十个人清楚看见了他的窘态并发出了青少年特有的刻薄嘲笑。但现在，他昂首阔步走过的一路上仅遇到了一个活人，那是在一位在蜂蜜公爵工作的巫师，这个叫Amroth的年轻人显然有些怕他——他曾经因为爱上了一位高傲漂亮的金发姑娘向Curufin求购爱情魔药，却被无情地拒绝了——路过他身边时头都快埋到地上去了，别说袍子和发型，恐怕Curufin倒立着从他身边经过都能被无视。  
他抬起像杠铃一样沉重的手，在门上敲了三下，“Fin……Findarato，是我，开门。”  
“来了！”  
Finrod一看见他，立马露出了比圣诞老人玩偶还灿烂的笑脸，看起来他这几天过得不错，吃好睡好可能还胖了几斤。Curufin那本来就不太高涨的兴致立马跌下了谷底，他很想现在就掉头回Formenos去，兴许还能赶上下午茶的尾巴，但Finrod没有给他机会，当机立断地就把他拉进了屋子里。  
Curufin本来应该挣扎一下的， 他不动声色地试图把手臂往外拔，然而对方纹丝不动，似乎根本没感觉到他在反抗。说实话他一直想不通Finrod为何力气这么大，当年在霍格沃茨的时候，他也没打过多久魁地奇，但谁都知道格兰芬多曾经有个队长能一棍子把游走球打出场外去。  
“你不生气了吗？真是太好了！”Finrod兴高采烈地说，他紧紧抓着Curufin的手臂，把他平整的衣袖都捏皱了，“本来我想写封信请你原谅我的，但我怕那只傻鸟把信误送到你爸手里，令他产生一些不必要的误会——要是我不幸被他弄死的话，就再也见不到你了！”  
“你把父亲当成什么人了……嗯？”Curufin忽然呆立在原地，像感冒了似的轻轻抽动鼻子，“你有没有闻到什么味道？”  
Finrod也学着他的样子深吸了一口气：“没有。”  
“不，不可能。”Curufin被两人相连的手拴在原地，只能往屋子里干瞪眼，笔直的视线从手边的客厅一路扫向深处通往卧室和书房的走廊。好像Finrod在某处平平无奇的阴影中藏了一只蛇怪，“肯定有什么东西。”  
“哦，可能是我刚才在煮魔药吧。是我外祖父送来的。”  
“……外祖父？”  
“就你，嗯，离开之前提过的媚娃的魔药，我替你弄来了。“见Curufin惊讶得有些恍惚的样子，Finrod心中胀起了名为得意的热气球，”你在这里等一下。”  
Finrod走进厨房，那只不怎么听话的炉子上现在正架着一只最小号的金色坩埚，Curufin平时只有在制作一些少而稀罕的魔药时才会用到这只坩埚，现在它里面盛着某种茶汤一样的灰绿色浑浊液体。Finrod把它端起来，想了想又放下了，转身到橱柜前直接拿出了Olwe送来的包裹。它从天鹅的嘴里喷出来时被数层油纸紧密地封着，但现在油纸包的右上角被撕成了簸箕状的口子，内容物也倒出了三分之一，可以清晰地看见里面装着某种切碎干叶子状的东西，散发着一股清凉的气味。  
看见这包东西时，Curufin像是受到惊吓般浑身颤抖了一下，才从他手中接过去，凑近鼻子下闻了闻：“这不是魔药。”Curufin好像被烟熏着了似的皱了皱眉头，但他没有放下包裹，反而是靠得更近了，几乎把鼻子给伸进了里面，“……薄荷？好像也不……”  
“我刚才用你的坩埚煮了一些，感觉像是某种茶叶——我还没有来得及尝，要不要一起试一下……”  
Finrod高兴极了，日常生活中他总是负责装傻充愣调剂气氛的角色，Curufin不仅从费诺那里继承了和这张闻名遐迩的脸配套的面瘫，甚至总的来说，他比费诺本人还要更无趣一些。Finrod很难见到他这由衷惊奇样子。然而还没等他转过身去，喜悦的心情就像啤酒气泡一样消失了。  
“……Curvo？”  
Finrod发出像是被门夹住脚趾似的惊叫，但Curufin充耳不闻，只是两眼发直地抓起一大把“茶叶”塞进了嘴里。  
Finrod跳起来从他手上一把抢下包裹。细碎的干叶子的从开口处洒了出来，像墨绿色的飘雪落了他们一身，空气里顿时充满了草药的气味。“喂，醒醒？你还知道我是谁吗？！”Finrod抬手拍了拍Curufin的脸，后者粗重地吸了口气，伴随着意识回到眼中的还有剧烈的惊恐。Finrod还没来得及说下一句话，就被撞到了旁边。Curufin冲进书房，将门反锁上了。  
·  
姥爷！我的亲姥爷啊！您到底给我送了些什么过来啊？！  
Finrod觉得自己一点都不怂那只鹅了，他现在非常想给Olwe寄信，寄十封，不拆开的话就会进行指数级自我增殖的那种信。Turgon说过很久以前Feanor往他们家寄了一封，不到一晚上就把四层楼的豪宅淹没了，他差点在睡梦中被惨白的纸和血红的字淹死。直到现在联想起来Finrod还是觉得好友所描述的场景很有冲击力，而且，和他现在想要咆哮的心情非常相称。  
但是他把那只瓷鹅留在了桌子上，它如今正和Curufin一起锁在书房里，无论如何他是想写信质问Olwe还是想了解Curufin的情况，都得先弄开面前的门。他抽出魔杖点了点门把，门锁喀拉喀拉地抖动了一阵后又没动静了——Curufin这人无趣归无趣，关键时候却又总是能干出不少惊人的麻烦事来，比如说在如此紧急情况下给门上复杂的锁咒——于是他只得退后两步，一脚把门踹开了。  
锁咒把锁舌和门框死死地固定成一体，于是门框在他的暴力下不幸被撕裂了一大块。Finrod顾不上心疼它，前脚刚进门，他就看见Curufin蜷缩在地上……扭动。  
平日的冷漠如今完全从Curufin脸上消失了，取而代之的，是一般人看见媚娃时那种做梦般的迷醉，锐利的灰色瞳孔被泪水染晕了轮廓。从Finrod的角度实际上只能看见他的小半张脸，因为他正脸朝下，用脑袋努力磨蹭地毯，仿佛被未知的过敏症状折磨得瘙痒难耐。黑发从一丝不苟的马尾里散开，领子系紧到下巴上的长袍也撕开了一大半，松塌塌地挂在手肘附近，苍白皮肤上涌动着不自然的红色。  
Finrod用力咽了口唾沫，一方面是惊吓，一方面是别的什么，令他觉得这个背阴的房间竟奇热无比。他试探着呼唤Curufin，但后者充耳不闻，于是他只能在心里给自己数了个一二三，冲上前去，一鼓作气抓着Curufin的肩膀把他拎了起来。  
“Curvo，你还好吗？！”他用力摇晃那瘦削的肩膀，好像这样就能把疯狂从他体内甩出来，“要不要我叫救护车？”  
Curufin的皮肤热得发烫，好像下面包着一层火炭，这样的热度同样从他的眼神中辐射出来，他忽然露出灿烂得恐怖的笑容，将Finrod压倒在地上。  
“不，等……别这样，Curvo，亲爱的……冷静，不要这么……”Finrod努力把头大幅度扭动，以此从Curufin疯狂的亲吻——或者说啃咬争取呼吸的机会，“醒醒，停下！Curufinwe！你OOC了！”  
但Curufin只是把脸埋进了他的脖子和茂密的金发间，痴迷地吮吸那里的气味。  
“Findarato……好香……”Curufin轻轻磨蹭着Finrod的耳廓，低哑地喃喃。  
Finrod绝望地想，如果不是正处于眼下的情况中，他本应该感到有些高兴的。而当他觉察到某种不祥的热度往下腹聚集，透过交叠的衣物看到两人间某个摩擦的部位时，他进一步地崩溃了。  
好吧，没办法了。“别怪我，Curvo。”  
Finrod心一横，放弃思想斗争，将Curufin抱了起来。  
“我这可是逼不得已的……”  
（四）  
Finrod简单环顾了书房，挥动魔杖把书桌后的扶手椅拉了出来，令它如同口香糖般拉长变成一座沙发——情急之下他做得不是很漂亮，比起合格的沙发它看起来更像是两张扶手椅的连体婴。但现在他没什么挑剔的资格，他摸索着退后，连同身上的Curufin一起倒进里面。  
“等，等一下，别急……”Finrod咕哝着，将Curufin调整成骑跨在他腰上的姿势。略显狭窄的椅面使他们紧紧贴在一起。Finrod有些窒息，他的一边腿屈起靠在椅背上，另一边腿却不得不悬挂在椅边。Curufin如同柔软的橡皮泥紧紧黏附着他，不断的磨蹭使得他的长袍已经连带着里衣褪落到了手腕上。Finrod先是触到Curufin的胸口，肋笼底下跃动的器官撞击着他的指尖，仿佛触手可及，接着手指沿着肌肉精巧圆润的轮廓一路下溯。Curufin靠在他肩上发出一声绝望的呻吟，紧绷着身子渴望更多触碰。Finrod拉开了拉链。  
那里早已湿泞一片，饱满的形状被紧紧束缚着。Finrod轻轻咽了口唾沫，避开那乱踢乱动的双腿，替Curufin将内裤扯下来，用修长的手指包握住那硬挺的东西，开始有节奏地撸动。  
Finrod相当熟悉这个身体的习性——不论是猫还是人——不费多少功夫便令Curufin颤抖着瘫软下来，本能地向他手中挺动腰胯。  
“嗯，喜欢这样吗？虽然脑子变得奇怪了，但身体倒还是一如既往的坦率。”Finrod轻吻着Curufin的颈侧，用唇舌描摹从耳后延伸出的那一道优美的轨迹。  
以往他说这种十有八九要被Curufin轰出家门，但现在Curufin什么斥责都说不出来，他就像一件被操控的乐器，随着Finrod富有技巧地调整手上的力量，发出渴求喂养的幼猫般断续的呜咽。在Finrod偶尔停下来调整姿势的间隙，他更深地把脸埋进金发中，好像那里面有某种他如今赖以生存的东西，Finrod的头皮上掠过温热湿润的触感，他反应过来，是Curufin在舔他。  
“又来了……我头上到底有什么啊？”  
Finrod困惑地咕哝，他本来大可以不在意的，但他有一段时间没洗头了。就算Curufin的举动是无意识的，他也难免觉得尴尬。他用空闲的那只手，使劲抹了下头发，随着一阵带有细小异物的刺痒感，他手里沾上了许多墨绿色的碎屑。是刚才洒在他头上的……他还没来得及多看两眼，Curufin便兴奋地探头过去舔起了他的手心。  
Finrod开始体会到发现新大陆的那种惊奇感了，他顺着肉柱摸到顶部，在微凹的小洞上不轻不重地揉摁了一下，使Curufin惊喘着软倒下来。他趁机摸到口袋中的魔杖，快速念道：“那个，那是什么来着……外公包裹里的干草飞来。”话音刚落，就有一小股细沙般的东西落入他手中。  
Curufin的身体再度绷紧了，脆弱的部位被Finrod掌控着，他发出了困兽般的低吟。  
Finrod巧妙地腾出两根手指，将自己的裤子也扯了下来。刚才一直被Curufin胡乱磨蹭着，他其实也早就硬了，刚解下裤子便挺立起来，和Curufin的欲望在空中碰在一起。  
好吧，这只是个试验，我就……试一下……  
Finrod如此安慰着自己的良心，闭上眼睛，一鼓作气把干草末抹在了自己的柱身上。  
突如其来的刺痛令Finrod倒吸了一口凉气，错觉自己是捏了把碎玻璃往上抹，但随即Curufin急切地转过身去，以温热的口唇包裹住他。  
Finrod不得不咬紧了下唇才把呻吟忍了下去，这既超过了他的想象，也超过了他感官的耐受程度。Curufin的舌头贪婪地从根部扫至顶尖，湿润温热的肉感包裹着干草末带来的砂纸般的摩擦感在他的神经末梢点燃了一根引信，一路烧进脑中，在视网膜上引爆眩目的烟火。Finrod深深喘息着，试图习惯这种过度的刺激，然后稍微换个姿势。但Curufin显然不打算轻易地放过他，黑发的青年轻声咕哝着，随着猫咪般的呼噜声，低下头将Finrod的柱身一口气含下，柱头深入到了紧窄的咽喉中，被吞咽反射有节律地按压，吸吮着。  
Finrod没想到自己有朝一日竟会被这种毫无技术可言，笨拙又粗暴的动作给刺激到说不出话来。Curufin现在是以和Finrod相反的方向俯趴着，大腿张开挨着Finrod的肩膀，令湿成一片的股间完全暴露出来。Finrod撑起身子，把Curufin的欲望含入口中。  
果不其然，Curufin已经难以承受更多的刺激，完全瘫软下来，口中的吮吸也失去了力量。他依旧含着Finrod的欲望，喉咙深处溢出断续的呜咽。Finrod屏息含到极限，然后又退回一些，他轻轻揉捏了一下囊袋，便让Curufin颤抖着射了出来。浓白的浊液被Finrod含下，小部分溅溢出来，沿着线条优美的下颌淌下。  
Curufin从狂热中略微冷却下来，陷入半梦半醒的状态中，轻易地被Finrod翻过来，压在身下。  
略微充血泛红的嘴唇无声地勾勒出一个音节，令Finrod笑起来。  
“不好意思，我暂时……改变主意了。”  
·  
“唔……”  
很热，Curufin朦胧地意识到——这远不能被称作思考，只能叫感官的共识罢了。似乎有细微的电流游走在周身，撕扯、玩弄着每一寸皮肤。带来愉悦的麻木和蚁噬般的疼痛。透过混沌的色彩，他看见一片金色的光芒笼罩过来，其间散发的温柔和暖意令他微微怯缩。他像盲人一样小心翼翼地伸手探去，触碰到了熟悉的轮廓。  
“Findarato……”他努力回忆起这个名字，他的恋人俯视着他，微笑的唇廓边沾着一小股液体。他平时笑起来看起来就像一尊圣女像，但现在不是了，他成了某种更阴暗，更诱人的东西。Curufin迷茫地瞪着眼睛，看他将指尖探入口中，牵连出一大股粘稠的浊液，“……在做什么？”  
“等一等，还没结束。”  
“什——啊！”  
他惊叫出声，穴道被手指撑开的一刻陡然挺起身体，接着又无力地滑落下去。极度敏感的粘膜被刮蹭着，力度不轻，却远不足够。Finrod是个天使般的爱人，俊美，有着永远不会干涸的耐心和温柔。Curufin以往很乐意享受这种体贴，现在却难过得发不出声音，腿间的欲望再度抬起头来——对，是再度，他这才意识到自己是刚从一个快感的地狱中爬了出来，现在又陷入了第二个。早已顺从于感官的身体本能地迎合着侵入物的动作，试图将最渴求触碰的地方呈送出去。  
Finrod放进第三根手指，屈起关节在里面搅动数圈后抽了出来，引发的水声几乎令Curufin的五脏六腑都烧起来了。  
热，好热。“操……快点……”  
“嗯，你说什么？”  
“快点……操我！”Curufin找回了一些往日里恶毒高傲的感觉，嘶哑地低骂道，“不然你就给我躺下来！”  
“好啦，遵命，亲爱的。”  
比手指粗壮得多，坚硬灼热的东西抵上贪婪地张合的穴口，一次性推入到最深处。  
刚从眼角边偷偷蹭掉的泪水再度涌出来，他不是没有做好心理准备，但那毫不迟疑的推进将他顽固的尊严和抵御一气碾碎了，穴道饱胀到了极限，酸楚不堪。内壁颤缩着，像是徒劳的推拒，又像放荡的邀请。他听见Finrod低声咕哝了一句什么，开始大力地抽插。  
Curufin再也无法紧咬牙关，捏着拳头忍耐了。他的意识被快感拍打成碎片，每一块都在身体深处号叫着，满溢出散发着疼痛气息的欢愉。Finrod并不着急，却每次都进得极深，令他错觉自己快要被捅穿了。他的脊背一次次地撞击着身下柔软的垫子——他现在正躺在什么地方？床上，沙发，还是暴风雨中的孤舟上——仿佛在向下坠落，他放声哀求，向吞噬着他、爱抚着他的金色光辉伸出手，Finrod也俯身拥抱他，容许他蜷缩在金发里宣泄一切不被容许的感性。  
最后被插射时，他的嗓子里几乎已经发不出任何声音了，双腿间的柱身颤抖着，随着抽插的节律一小股一小股地溢出稀薄的液体。穴道在漫长的高潮中不由自主地绞紧，Finrod轻吻着他斑驳的泪痕，抽插几下后，射在了最深处。  
（五）  
他从小便一直追逐着父亲的脚步，认为那就是命运的轨迹。  
可他比谁都明白，自己做不到什么。他的灵魂里没有耀眼的秘火，头脑里没有绝世的智慧，他无法化身为俊美的雄狮，也放弃了父亲所擅长的绝大部分事情。成了一个相对普通的炼金术师，蜗居在这个霍格莫德村的安逸角落里。  
但有些相似性总是抹不掉的，比如这张脸，剥去皮肉后恐怕都与Feanor长着同一副颅骨。比如他极其不愿承认的某种渴求，扎根在这具黑发苍白，如同黑暗具化的躯体里，使Feanor将年轻的心血流失在了三颗宝石中。他做不到那么惊世骇俗的事情，倒是做了一件让自己至今都不太想的通的决定。  
一番剧烈的折腾后，他们两个并排蜷在窄小的椅面上。Curufin浑身粘腻沉重，感觉像是血管里注满了水银，他背后紧贴着柔软的椅面，Finrod像一道婴儿床的围栏似地从身前拥抱着他。午后的阳光从一直没有关紧的门口长驱直入，有几缕映照在Finrod的后脑勺上，穿过带有透明感的发丝，在白皙的皮肤上留下稀薄到浓郁层次丰富的阴影。Curufin迷糊地联想到了结满金色水晶的矿洞穹顶，以及刚刚煎制成功的福灵剂，后者也是这样，在坩埚里卷起柔美的波浪和迷人的气味——  
“靠！”鼻尖轻触到金色发梢的瞬间，Curufin就惊醒了，”你是巨怪吗，几天没洗头了？！”  
Finrod也被他一拳打醒了，满脸困倦和懵懂。  
“啊？啊……也就三天这个样子吧。”他无辜地捏起肩膀上的一缕头发放在鼻子下闻了闻，接着惊奇地看向愤怒的Curufin，“你不喜欢这个味道了吗？”  
“你脑子有病吧？而且你是不是往头上抹了什么东西，怎么有种奇怪的味道？”Curufin一边说着，眉头越发地拧紧了。  
“唔。”Finrod若有所思地偏了下头，“可能是精液吧。”  
“哈？！”  
Finrod在空中比划了一下：“你的精液，刚才射了我一脸呢。”  
Curufin的脸烫起来，他咬牙切齿地说：“我可不记得有这种事。”  
“那是因为你太薄情了。”  
“我他妈要是足够薄情，现在就该在Formenos庄园一边吃烤饼干一边跟父亲讨论愉快的学术问题……而不是送上门给你操。”Curufin低声骂道，他努力地调动着酸痛的肢体，试图在这呼吸都困难的空间里翻过身去。  
“我可是很想念你呢，你不想念我吗？”  
“你只是呆在家里而已，又不是去找梅林下棋了，有什么好想的。”Curufin吸了口气，“再者说了，我只是——回来拿点东西而已。”  
他刚把脸转到椅背，就听见Finrod有些伤感地感叹：“原来我还没有获得原谅啊。”  
“这辈子都别想了，除非你把那些底片和照片都销毁。”  
“不，我才不要。”  
Curufin又愤怒地转了回来，动作幅度太大险些把Finrod挤到了岌岌可危的边缘，还绷紧了一条腿，作势要踹他：“你到底对那些照片有什么执着？拿我的缺陷取乐就那么有意思吗？！那些三天两头就来找你看手相傻姑娘们一定想不到你本质如此恶心吧？”  
“我没有拿这些照片取乐。我只是觉得……”  
“觉得什么，说啊？”  
Finrod傻笑起来：“觉得很可爱。”  
Curufin打了个哆嗦，“你刚才是不是说了一句很恶心的话。”  
“是真的，不知道为什么，你作为猫的时候总是更坦率一些。”Finrod冲他眨了眨眼，金色的睫羽夸张地抖动着，仿佛把一阵热烘烘的风扇进了Curufin的血管里，“也许这个化身真的很适合你。”  
“这不是废话吗？阿尼玛吉会自动倾向于最适合巫师的选择啊……”  
“可你那么讨厌当猫，甚至为此想要放弃当阿尼马格斯，我真的觉得很遗憾。说起来简直像你要把我的心脏割一块下来似的。”  
“……我只是出于实用角度考虑而已，要是做不到就算了。”Curufin低头，“反正我连你都习惯了，世上难道还能有比这更可怕的事情吗？”  
“承蒙夸奖，不胜荣幸。”  
Curufin一脚把想要低下头来吻他的Finrod踹了下去，跨过他哀嚎打滚的身体，往浴室走去。  
·  
“话说回来。”  
那天晚餐的时候，Curufin望着他自己做的炖菜，忽然陷入了沉思。  
“我怎么都想不起来今天早上我进门之后发生了什么，以及我们是怎么……发展到那个地步去的，你难道趁我不备对我下咒了吗？”  
“没有，不信的话你可以检查我的魔杖。”  
Curufin狐疑地瞪着他，随后因实在看不出端倪而悻悻地开始对盘子里的土豆出气：“我发现了，任何事情只要和你牵上了关系就是无解的。”  
“但悬而不决也是处理问题的好方法——尤其是对我们来说，不是吗？说不定将来还能从中获得意想不到的乐趣。”  
“闭嘴。”  
Finrod露出乖顺的微笑，真的不再说话了。  
他开始思考该把剩下的“干草”藏到什么地方。  
也许鹅肚子是个不错的选择吧？

——END——

 

おまけ：Curufinwe的阿尼马格斯课堂  
“首先声明一点——我是理智派的，所以我不会舔毛，也不会吃老鼠，更不会生小猫。但这些问题早就有不那么理智的人实践过了，所以答案是很明显的。”Curufin竖起三只手指，“人不会吐毛，因为只要正常地排泄出去就好了。吃老鼠会不会致病要分成两种情况，即在完全吃下去后变回人和吃到一半就变回人，前者没有问题，后者理论上说有危险但没有听说过类似病例的情况，这很正常，我相信是个人做了这种蠢事都不会好意思说出去。”  
“那，那生小猫呢？”  
“为什么你会这么兴奋啊……听好了，这是三件事里面最危险的情况，在这方面人和动物的差异相当之大。胎儿的发育和母体形态直接相关，如果在这段时期里变形很有可能会生出一些半人半兽的怪物来。另外，动物形态的阿尼马格斯和人不存在完全的生殖隔离，这种情况下怀上的孩子，就算生长在正常的子宫里也很有可能是半人半兽——阿尼马格斯是一种相当古老的魔法，远在成熟的魔法体系出现之前就被有天赋的人掌握。在那种时候，阿尼马格斯和人的孩子形态异常是相当常见的事情，比如……”  
“半人马？”  
“不对，虽然半人半兽里也包括半人马，但不是所有的半人马都是这样产生的。你以前在保护神奇生物课上都干什么去了？和炸尾螺谈恋爱吗？”  
“正是因为不想跟炸尾螺谈恋爱我才把那些知识忘掉的啊！”Finrod理直气壮地说，“而且我刚才又想到了一个新的问题——假如变身成了蜗牛该怎么办？”  
“先不说有哪个脑子有病的家伙会选择跟蜗牛共感，蜗牛有什么不对吗？理论上来说蜗牛也是在合格的化形范围内。”  
“你不知道吗，那个，蜗牛是双性的。”  
“……”  
“如果一个男人在变成蜗牛的时候遇到另一只心爱的蜗牛怀了孕，然后再变回来，那他还能生蜗牛吗？”  
“那，那肯定是不能的吧。不，我觉得首先就不会存在这样的人……”  
“果然是太困难了吗……那海马呢？海马虽然不是双性的，但如果一个男人和一只雌海马相爱了那她就会把卵产在他的育儿袋里，之后会孵出小海马。可如果他在肚子里塞满小海马的时候变回人类，他的孩子们会在哪里？胃里吗？”  
“……”  
“还有啊，你说阿尼马格斯也能生出半人马，那为什么没有没听说过有半人骡呢？按理说也是可以的吧？”  
“……”  
“亲爱的你怎么不说话了？”  
Finrod关切地问。  
“没事，我又想回家了……”


End file.
